The present invention generally relates to a combined form and envelope for mailing an article requiring special services. More specifically, the present invention relates to a combined form and envelope for mailing an article requiring special services wherein a form or return postcard is attached to the envelope prior to assembly or formation of the mailpiece including the form and the envelope.
It is, of course, generally known to mail an article requiring special services for delivery of the article, such as certified mail, registered mail, insured mail, COD, return receipt for merchandise and the like. Known components and methods for assembling a mailer for mailing an article requiring special services have multiple, separate components requiring attachment to an exterior of an envelope for the special services delivery of the article.
For example, when a customer of the U.S. Postal Services requires an article to be mailed by certified mail, for example, an envelope containing the article is provided to the postal employee by the customer. The postal employee is then required to attach or otherwise provide the envelope with a permanent seal or label indicating that the envelope requires delivery by certified mail.
Then, a return postcard requiring attachment to the envelope must be completed by the postal employee and/or the customer mailing the envelope containing the article. Some postcards include areas having an adhesive for attachment of the postcard to the envelope. Other postcards require separate attachment, such as using tape, for example.
Such a procedure is both complex and time-consuming, as well as labor intensive. The procedure requires the postal employee to ensure that all of the appropriate labels and documents are affixed to the envelope prior to delivery of the article. Therefore, the appropriate forms, labels and the like must be adequately stocked and available for the postal employee. Further, the postal employee must ensure that all articles are appropriately affixed to the envelope. In addition, the return postcard must be suitably affixed such that the return postcard is not removed during the mailing of the article to its destination. Of course, it should be understood that an envelope being prepared for special service mailing may be prepared by any individual, not just a postal employee.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved method for assembling a mailpiece requiring special services and a system for mailing an article requiring special services, such as certified mail, insured mail, registered mail, COD, return receipt for merchandise and the like.